inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Scream For Ice Cream!
Heya! This may not seem like it but this is chapter 3 of Inazuma Eleven: Connections From the Future, the Ogre Army! Only Time Will Tell! A shot at trying "romance" for a change XD but it may suck because when I try writing romance, it turns into comedy, etc! XD So let's start! Story "Wh-who's there?!" Rese started to shiver. She heard the grass rustle, which made her shiver even more; "What's she doin'?" Kira and Bani asked from the balcony, keeping watch. "Hey." Someone called from behind; Rese jumped and quickly turned around, "Uhhh..." Rese was at loss of words; "Oh..it's you!" Her eyes widened and started to smile, "Heh, it's me, alright." The boy started to stroke his hair; "Suzunoooooooo!~" Rese ran over and gave him a huge hug! "Hah, I don't think you changed, Chocolate!" Suzuno hugged her back, "Wait--where's Nagumo?" Rese looked around in search of her long-lost red head pal; "Oh no." Nagumo came running in and tackled the two; "Haha! Yep, that's him!" Rese giggled. "Ouch. Dude, what the heck." Suzuno stood up; "Reseeeeeee don't leave like that agaaaaaaaain!" Nagumo shouted; "Wait a minute!" Kira mumbled from the top; "I know those two!" "Aaaaah~ I'm glad you guys are here!" Rese stood up and opened the hospital doors; "Come on, I'll introduce you to the team!" They rushed up the stairs, well, Rese and Nagumo did, but Suzuno just waited patiently for the elevators to open up. "Minna!" Rese called out to the team; "I wanna introduce you to some friends!" "H-hey!" Kira exclaimed; "Yo-you two aren't from Sun Garden, are you?" Suzuno abruptly barged in and stated; "No, you must have mistaken us for someone else." "I'm sure I didn't.." Kira mumbled; "Hm? Something wrong? Do you know each other?" Rese asked, confused; "Nope, she just thought we were familiar is all!" Nagumo barged in along. "Okay.." Rese took a deep breath before she said another word; "Well, this is Nagumo and this here's Suzuno. They're old friends of mine, from 10 years ago." "Oh. He-hey there!" Shiro yawned as Akuji just waved 'hello'. Outside the hospital... "Shoot!" Kanetsu stopped in front of the cold doors; "We're too late!" "Say, where'd the other members go?" Kanon firmly grasped his communication device; "Say, Raiyu," Kanetsu smiled; "That was them, right?" "Huh? Oh, yeah." "Oh no," Kanon stated; "this is bad. Real bad." "Wh-what's wrong?" Raiyu started to shake Kanon, "What?!" "The Zeus versus Teikoku match is coming. You do know what happened there, right?" "Of course!" Kanetsu snapped; "But we really can't do anything about it. Unless the Ogres took either Zeus or Teikoku's spot, then we can do something!" "I see." Kanon nodded, "I guess we really can't save fate, huh?" "No!" Raiyu shouted, "We can! We will! That's what we're here for! We'll save everyone from the Ogres!" "O-okay, chill!" Kanetsu backed down; "Heh, all we can do now is to look for Ogres til the finals, huh?" "Yeah, let's head out!" Kanon led the way, on the search for enemies; 'In the hospital..' "Yo, how're y'all feelin'?" Endou rushed inside checking on his teammates. "Good!" Akuji, Shiro, Jason and Rese answered simultaneously. "And who are these two?" Endou shook his hands with the two newcomers with a confused expression on each face; "New members?" Suzuno and Nagumo were shocked by Endou's words; "Members..?" "Huh, oh yeah! Do you wanna join us?" Rese asked, anxious to hear their answers; "We'll think about it," Suzuno pouted; while Nagumo just shrugged. "By the way," Kazemaru added; "We'll have the full day off, today. Rest up, minna!" "Yes! Finally!" Jason smiled; Aki, who was leaning on the door from the outside heard footsteps, coming closer; "Aki..?" "That voice..!" Aki turned to her side; "Ichinose-kun!" "Aki!" The boy called over; "Have you seen Jason? I told him to look for you." "Hm? Oh, he's with the rest of the team, you know, resting up." Aki replied, dragging Ichinose to the doorway, "Here, come in, please." "Ichinose?" Jason's voice broke the silence. "Ichinose-kun's alive... Wow." Aki whispered; "Ichinose-kun!" "Hm?" Ichinose turned to his friend; "Ichinose! Join us!" Jason offered; "Come on! It'll be awesome!" "New members! Yay!" Endou shouted; "Okay, why not?" He smiled as the team welcomed him. After a couple of minutes reuniting and introducing, Suzuno finally spoke up; "Hey, Rese," Suzuno quietly whispered; "Yeah?" Rese whispered back; "Why're you whispering?" "Come with me." Suzuno pulled Rese quickly out of the room, trying to be unnoticed; "Where are we going?" Rese asked, looking back and forth; "You'll see!" Suzuno beamed a familiar smile, and dragged her downstairs; Kira seemed to have noticed the two gone, "Hey....where are they?" She crawled out of the room, hearing their voices fading away as she heard footsteps going down the staircase; "There!" "So, how have you been?" Suzuno asked in a kind tone; "Uh, fine, actually." Rese replied back, "Y-you? How's life been treating you?" "Hm, I'm alright." He replied, looking around; "Wanna get some ice cream while we're at it?" "S-sure!" Little by little, they were nearing the ground floor. Wow, time sure does fly fast when you're with friends. "W-woah!" Rese slipped on the third to the last step of the cold, slippery hospital main staircase; "A-ah!" "Hehe, gotcha!" Suzuno caught her in the nick of time; they stared at each other, with Rese looking dumbstruck and Suzuno carrying her with a smile on his face; "U-uh! I'm sorry!" Rese quickly apologized; "I'm really quite the klutz!" "Really, it's no problem!" Suzuno's smile grew wider, Rese blushed and said; "W-well... Hehe..." She couldn't help but laugh, making both of them laugh as well! "Well, let's get some ice cream," Suzuno ran off, quickly speeding through the sidewalk; "Uhh, Suzuno," Rese mumbled; "you can let me go now." Suzuno smiled sarcastically, realizing only now on what he was doing; "Sorry!" They smiled and headed for the ice cream shop; "Shoot, I lost 'em!" Kira looked around with a fumbled look on her face. Kira didn't give up, though. She gave chase to the two. "Hey, isn't Nagumo coming?" Rese looked behind her to look for her other friend; "Nah, I don't think he cares." Suzuno bluffed; "And I thought it'd be better, just the two of us! 10 years is a pretty long time, I wanna catch up!" "Y-you're right," Rese nodded her head; "Hey, we're here!" "No, that's not it..." Suzuno sighed, slightly gazing at a distance; "Re-really?" She started to blush; she never made so much mistakes talking to anyone else before; "We better hurry!" She started to dash out of the place, seeing the ice cream shop nearer at a distance. "Eep!" She tripped on a branch sprouting from a crack on the cemented sidewalk, "Ouch!" Suzuno walked up to her, laughing silently; "Are you okay?" He helped her up but noticed she was still in pain; "Sorry, sprained a bit here, haha!" But between that laughter, he saw a tiny frown. "R-really, we should hurry now!" She trembled as she tried to stand. "Why the rush?" Suzuno kept quiet for a bit until he said; "I mean, you know, ten years is a really long time, I wouldn't rush." Rese stared at Suzuno, yep; he's serious, then a voice broke through her concentration; "But then again, it's fine if you don't want to." "Suzuno, I'd love to!" She tried to stand again, "Just let me get u-up..." "Hm." He pouted and pondered in thought; "Uhh, 'hm' what?" He got down and knelt in front of her; "Here, get on." "G-get on? Wha-- what do you mean?" "It's exactly what I said!" He smirked; "Get on," She scratched her head and mumbled, "Who-Whoa!" Before she knew it, she was about twice the length of her own height! "Let's get us some ice creaaaam!" "Su-Suzuno!" She looked down and saw his smiling face; "Thanks for the ride!" He just smiled back and dashed to the store. "Aaaah! Whay can't I chase them?!" Kira panted as she started to slow down; "Hey....kid," "Who's there?" "Oh, me, I'm Rese's bro, she doesn't know I'm here though." He laughed; "I'm Tasuku." "Okaaaay, I'm Kira Kotoni," "Eh, Kira, what are you doing here?" "Oh, hehe," She giggled; "I'm spying on them!" "Spying?" He thought of that one single moment when, "Oh no. Don't do that. She'll get furious." "C'mon, I can get away with it!" She snickered; "If you help me, I'll let you escape with it too!" "Hm, okay, seems fair!" 'Back in the hospital...' "Ehhh, I'm tired, I need to sleep." Jason yawned as he leaned back on his chair; "Okay, minna!" Aki called out, "It's dinner time." "Let's EAAAAAAAAAAT!!~" Everyone headed to the eatery, "Hey, I don't see three people here," Nagumo stated as he swallowed his food, "Suzuno, Rese and the little girl who thought I was familiar." "They better be back sooner or later," Bani sighed; "Wherever they are--" Shiro was stopped in the middle of her reply; "Wait just one minute.." Shiro continued on; "You don't suppose that...!" "Whoa! You're saying--" Bani questioned, spilling her drink; "Hah, I think so!" Akuji nodded his head as he gulped the last of his drink. "They must be playing sakka!" Endou's eyes gleamed; "But why'd they play without us?" "Endou..." Shiro, Bani, Jason, Akuji and just about everyone sighed. "You don't get it, do you?" As they burst into laughter. 'Back in the road to he ice cream shop (This happens simultaneously with the conversation in the hospital)' "How're you doin' back there?" The blue haired boy calmly asked the girl he was giving a 'Piggyback-ride'; "Tired?" "Nn..?" She was distracted by the gorgeous sunset coming to an end; "Yeah.." They just laughingly smiled at each other; "Kanetsu!" Someone grabbed the little spy from behind; "If they see you, you'll get grounded!" "Chill!" He tried to calm his sister down, "They don't know me, where I'm from...It's fine~" His answer seemed to convince the anxious girl, who sat beside him and peeked from behind a bush; "Well, I guess we're here!" Rese's eyes widened as she saw the huge shop, filled with mouthwatering ice cream and other sweets. "Whoa, we're seriously eating here?" "Of course we are!" Suzuno rushed inside and let Rese off; "So what are you getting?" He tried to choose whatever looked and sounded delicious; the hard part was- everything seemed too good to be true! "I'll have the- um... Chocolate Mint Sundae then!" "Hm." "Uh, 'hm' what?" Rese asked curiously; "Coincidence!" The blue boy snapped; "Exactly what I was gonna get!" "Oh, really?" She smiled back in relief; "Cool~" "Let's get a bigger one so we can share," Suzuno approached the counter; "Sir, we'd like to get--" The clerk slammed the countertop; "No, I'm busy, shut up." Suzuno seemed shocked and ticked off with this man; thus making someone cut in front of them; "May I take your order, sir?" The clerk said to the customer who cut in front of Rese and Suzuno; Suzuno shook his head in anger; "Hey!" He slammed his fist on the tabletop; "We were here first!" "Suzuno, calm down," Rese tried to stop him; Suddenly, Suzuno turned around and smiled; like some personality switch! "I got this, no problem." "I demand an explanation!" He slammed his palm on the table harder than he did previously. "Shut up," The clerk yawned; "Just do as your little girlfriend says; calm down and get out." "H-hey! I'm not his--!" Rese didn't even have the time to finish; "Oh yeah? Don't get her involved here." He threatened; "Isn't that right, honey?" "H-honey?!" "Give us our ice cream, now." "Oh, like I would. Never!" He snorted, turning to the other customers; "You're gonna have to pay double price." "Double price?! Not unless you want double kicks on your face!" He answered back; "You know, Suzuno, we can split the price, I'll be glad to contribute!" "No, I'll pay." "But, I wouldn't want you to spend money on me, okay?" She tried to assure him, and got a little conscious. "But you're worth my money to spend...!" He quickly covered his mouth and blushed; "I insist, I'll pay." Rese blushed in a sort of late reaction, she was still dumbfounded on what he just said. The clerk trembled and hurriedly prepared the ice cream. "Suzuno, you..." Rese mumbled silently. "It's okay, Rese." He answered in a calm tone, stroking his hair; "We can eat now!" The duo walked to a table, clearly visible from the transparent glass. "I'm sorry you had to see that," Suzuno laughed gently; "Huh? No! It's okay!" She tried to convince him on how she really felt; "You're strong, Suzuno!! I admire that!" "Heh, really..?" "Hey, Tasuku! There they are!" "I know, Kira," He hurried to the tree; "Not so loud!" "Hey Raiyu," Kanetsu looked over to his sister; "We're not the only spies here, look!" This certainly got Raiyu's attention, seeing lots of familiar faces in the little town; "So, how're you, Rese?" "Uh, I'm fine, although my brother, he--" She tried not to remember that agonizing memory engraved in her mind; "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.." He looked at her like she was about to cry; "Rese, see? You're strong, too!" "Aww, Tasuku! She cares! Why don't ya show up already?" Kira sighed; "I know how to heat things up, I wouldn't spoil for now." He replied, with a suspicious smile growing wider; "Suzuno, how have you been?" She silently mumbled; "And why'd you call me 'Honey'?" "Ehh, good, good, I got a little worried when you were gone all of a sudden." He replied. "Huh, you didn't hear me," He tried to docus somewhere else as he blushed; "I said 'Honey-kamiya', not 'Honey'." "Well, at least we're back together again." She tried to sound optimistic about her answer; "Hey, Suzuno;" She suddenly realized; "this isn't a staring contest now, is it?" She noticed how back and forth they were staring at each other; Suzuno then noticed, too, he blushed and tried to change the subject; "H-hey! The ice cream's melting!" Rese looked down on the bowl that was half-filled of watery ice cream, her hand was dipped in it as she previously tried to get her spoon that sunk deep inside the pool of ice cream. "I-i'm sorry!" She quickly removed her hands and apologized; "Rese, your hand is soaking wet..." "Gah! Re-really! I'm so sorry!" "Hehe, it's okay," The cool headed boy grabbed her hand, which was surprisingly warm, considering that it was soaking wet; "Hmmm..." He leaned forward and licked her hand， "D-dude!" "What?" He sniggered; "I wouldn't let ice cream go to waste! Especially that I paid for it." "What was that?!" Tasuku shouted in a tone that could be heard a thousand miles away; "If he hurts my sister, he's gonna have a terrible time." He threatened; "Geez! You're too loud!" Kira tried to calm down while laughing at what she just saw. "Hey, did you hear something?" Rese asked; "Some familiar voice that was..." "Yep, I did." Suzuno stood up and looked out the window; "Hey...isn't that--" "Onii-chan?!" "Busted!" Tasuku quickly ran off, leaving Kira behind; "Oi! Wait" She followed along, trying to catch up; "Kanetsu, let's bail!" Raiyu grabbed his brother and casually ran away; "Eh?" "I thought I saw my brother for a second there!" Rese scratched her head; "Hm, anyway, wanna go back?" Suzuno put his spoon down, "They must be worried about us." "Yeah, let's go," She agreed and glared at the rude clerk. The two headed for the door and heard bell chimes; it was coming from the door, designed to ring when someone comes in or leaves. "Hey," Suzuno stopped in the middle of the sidewalk; "why are you suddenly so slow?" "Heh, sorry, I just don't wanna trip again!" She carefully observed the ground as precautions; "It's alright," He slowly smiled; "if you fall, I'd be sure to catch you." She blushed again, trying to speed up and looked down so it wasn't as obvious that she turned red. "Hope you enjoyed today as much as I did," Suzuno chuckled; "I did! Today was awesome!" She replied as her face had an expression of a child being given some candy; "I really hope we do this sometime soon again." "Oh yeah?" He turned his head a little bit to her direction; "Well, I'll sort it out, and we can!" "Wow, today really was amazing! Although, I seem to be quite...clumsy today..." Rese thought in her mind; "Wait...at times when I'm sillier than usual is when...! Oh man! Does this mean--do I think of him as a friend...or Do I like him?"' She blushed and shook her head; "You okay? You seem to be uhhh...unfocused..?" He tried to figure out what she was thinking; "Nah, I'm fine!" She nervously smiled; "Want another ride?" He laughed as he tried to cheer her up; "No thanks!" She laughed along as she grabbed his shoulder; "Heh," He smiled back grabbing her shoulder and shook her somewhat like a hug back; ' ''"What am I doing?! I didn't even thank him once today! I-i don't know how to thank him, but..."'' '' '' Before they knew it, no actually--they didn't even realize they finally arrived at the hospital; "There they are!" Kira smiled; "I've been waiting for ages!" Nagumo snickered; It looks like everyone's familiar with everyone already; even Tasuku, who Rese didn't even know was here; As a little 'thank you', Rese planned to give her friend a tiny surprise kiss on the cheek, she really didn't know how else to express her thanks, as she was too shy to say anything; She slowly leaned forward without Suzuno noticing; "Oi! Suzuno!" Someone called out from behind; yep--Nagumo! Suzuno slowly turned back, but then Rese tripped forward and her lips landed on Suzuno's who turned around, shocked to see Rese in front of him; "Wha--" Tasuku's jaw dropped, "Hahahahaha!" "O-onii-chan?!" End~ Lol XD Yes, at least I tried XD Hope that wasn't too bad~ X3 Or too long.. Anyways, hope ya'll like it!~ Hungry was here! | (